lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline (RP)
This is the official timeline and series of chronological events for the entire [[Lookout RP Universe|'Lookout RP Universe']]. It follows the Dragon Ball series timeline directly, which can be seen here. Timeskips Timeskips are large skips forward in periods of time. They are agreed upon by the admins and the members of the wiki. This mean, their characters get older and more stuff happens. This also means no enemies were fought in the time they skipped. In 1125, there was a major timeskip/retcon to Age 1500, ending off Lookout I and starting Lookout II. :Began 250 years after end of DBGT in Age 790, in Age 1040. (May - Sept 2012) :After a 3 year timeskip, it took place in 1043-44. (Sept 2012 - May 2013) :After a 4 year timeskip, it took place in 1047. (May - Sept 2013) :After a 5 year timeskip, it took place in 1052. (Sept - Dec 2013) :After a 10 year timeskip, it took place in 1063. (Jan - Apr 2014) :After an 8 year timeskip, it took place in 1071. (Apr - Jul 2014) :After a 15 year timeskip, it took place in 1086. (Jul - Oct 2014) :After a 14 year timeskip, it took place in 1100-01. (Oct 2014 - May 2015) : After a 4 year timeskip, it took place in 1105. (May - Sept 2015) : After an 8 year timeskip, it took place from 1113-25. (Sept - Dec 2015) : After a 375 year timeskip, it took place in 1500. (Jan - Jul 2016 '') : After a 3 year timeskip, it took place in 1503. (''Jul 2016 - Aug 2017) : After a 3,497 year timeskip, it took place in 5000. (Jul 2018 - ongoing) Timeline (canon) = actual event in the Dragon Ball universe Pre-Lookout I *'The Beginning of Time (1,000,000,000,000 BA)': The Existential Seed, a single force, sprouts and creates existence, including time and space. Alpha God Elyus comes into being to breathe life into everything, leading to formation of infinite multiverses, each with universes, each with life and ruled by gods.'' **Shortly after, the Prophecy of The Chosen is recited by a strange power related to TES. **Instantly after Kymou stops existing. *'''c. 920,000,000,000 Before Age: In a 'historic accident', while naturally battling, Kyuseishu seals Kochaku in the Xax Realm, and doing so sacrifices his mortal self into a spirit essence in a mortal reincarnation cycle for the next billions of years. It would eventually reach Kuzon IV. **The first civilized intelligent races begin to form in galaxies far far away. *'4,000,000,000 Before Age:' The Maze of Izami is created. The Lookout Crew travel back to this time to get a Staff of Zen'no Pawa and save the universe (more in 1063 below). *'??? Before Age:' 'The Curse of Time' is created. *'??? Before Age:' Jamez "Peaz" Data is born in his pocket universe. *'??? Before Age:' Bisani Toribra was born into the primordial Gourmet World. *'1,000,000,000 Before Age:' Ma is born. **The first Saiyans are seen. Kuz, Kuzon's first ancestor is born and creates the family name for generations to come. *'673,470,000 Before Age: '''The Superplanet Edenia is formed from two large planets crashing together. *'548,348,302 Before Age:' The first sentient beings on Edenia come along, known as the Juggernauts. *'547,938,914 Before Age:' The Juggernaut Empire begins. *'514,229,849 Before Age: The Edenian Continent Solus splits off from Satus and settles on the opposite side of the planet. *'''433,934,420 Before Age: The Edenian oceans become less thick, although still toxic, and the Great Juggernaut Plague of Satus begins. *'433,934,401 Before Age:' All Juggernauts on the Edenian continent Satus die out. *'412,028,384 Before Age:' The Juggernauts on the continent Solus evolve into the Larek. *'412,028,297 Before Age: '''The Great Larek Empire begins. *'342,932,820 Before Age': The first, red-skinned Edenians evolve on Satus. *'342,932,641 Before Age:' Different Edenian bloodlines form clans. *'342,932,638 Before Age:' The Kaon and Faon Edenian Clans join to make the Cipher Clan. *'342,932,631 Before Age:' The Edenian Era of Warring States begins. *'341,283,038 Before Age:' Hiradi Cipher unites the warring clans to create the Edenian Kingdom of Acedia. *'150,000,000 - 100,000,000 Before Age:' is born. *'5,000,000 Before Age:' Lamp is created. **The is created. *'10,000 Before Age': Saiyans develop a system of writing and language, as well as a type agricultural revolution (which would cause problems in a few years). *'9,650 - 9,658 Before Age: Planet Saiyan suffers a huge drought that eliminates 97% of the population from hundred millions to less than a hundred. Few bloodlines survive, but eventually sprout into what we know as the ancestors of modern Saiyans. Nozub and Nula, in accordance to popular Saiyan folktale, had hundreds of children to help get the population going again. Nozub also made the Saiyan War Code, and was a scholar. He is considered ancestor of 99% of modern Saiyans. *'''2,002 Before Age: King Saiyan I (formerly Nulak of Saiyans) founds the Saiyan King Dynasty and monarchy on , starting the first actual organized Saiyan civilization. *'1995 Before Age:' Revlok is born into an Elite Saiyan Family. *'??? Before Age:' Daikon has born and his intellect grow up. *'246 Before Age:' Kuro is born to two unnamed Saiyan parents. *'238 Before Age:' The Original Super Saiyan appears and wreaks havoc across the universe and destroys Planet Saiyan. *'Age 1:' The first Silver King, Gin, is born. *'Age 104:' Young Kuzelias (born c. Age 82), son of Kuzeph, a bullied weak Saiyan ancestor of Kuzon, secretly contacts a highly intelligent alien planet, ordering 6 extremely powerful Saiyabots. The spaceship is destroyed by the other Saiyans learning of their enormous power, and that they pose a threat to the entire universe. The Saiyabots and Kuzelias were thought to have been destroyed by the explosion, as they were deactivated at the time. They thought wrong. Kuzelias escaped hiding in a Saiyabot, which they crashlanded on a planet for 900 years. *'Age 107:' The modified HK/Liandri Drone/Android "Anthrax" appears for the first time within the DB Universe, stating this to be his 3rd and final-modifications preset standard for him in this world and this time period. After this, Anthrax does not return back into this time period until several millenias later. *'Age 345: 'Trias is born. *'Age 400': , an ancestor of Kuzon, is born, and becomes popular among Saiyan tribes in space with his books about fighting. *'Age 483:' Hiradi Cipher foresees Planet Vegeta's destruction and moves to Earth. *'Age 536:' Hiradi Cipher dies and the Day of Black Sun is created. *'Age 550:' The Saiyans meet the Acrosians and make an exchange. They get technology and the Acrosians get a good planet to live on. The Saiyans arrive on Planet Plant with the Tuffle race, who treats them like slaves and outcasts them. (canon) *'Age 560: 'Trias' birth planet, Gigia, explodes. *'Age 676:' Kuzoh, Kuzon's grandfather, Lord Kuzon's father, is born. *'Age 673:' Aku Cipher is born. *'Age 693: 'Zion is born on the Saiyans Home Planet *'Age 706': Lord Kuzon, Kuzon's father, is born. *'Age 708': Kuzumos, father of Kuzoh, dies mysteriously. Most speculate assassination by poison by foreign Saiyan tribes. *'Age 721: '(November 11th) Kotaz is born. *'Age 727: '(July 28th) Hunter Drake is born. *'Age 729-735': (b. 729), Kuzob (b.731), Kuzima (b.733), and Kuzao (b.735) are born, siblings of Kuzon. *'Age 736': **(Spring) - Kuzon is born on to Lord Kuzon & Oora. He is sent off to Earth. He lands hard in a tundra and is knocked unconscious for 280 years. **Roll Hakai is born on Planet Saiyan-D. **The first of The Chosen are decided. *'Age 737': Planet Vegeta is destroyed. (canon) **Goku, earth's savior, is born. (canon) **Broly is born. (non-canon) **, the clone of Goku is born. **Desillia is born on Planet Saiyan-D. *'Age 738:' Aku Cipher dies of old age. *'Age 767: Nikad', the second clone of Goku is born. *'Age 777': The Original 13 Super Saiyans & their fusion -- '''The 14th Saiyan appears before the Z Fighters on July 16th, on a unknown planet to do battle with Deity then later on The Lookout temporarily as a living residence.'' **'On that same day of July 16th the lifeform Deity is defeated by The 14th Saiyan. **'Between the dates July 17th to July 19th', Android 99 is created and destroys its designers: Dr. Myuu, Dr. Raichi, and Dr. Gero. Then on July 20th, the Z Fighters face off against it in battle losing drastically, until the 14th Saiyan appears annihilating it. **'On July 21st,' The 14th Saiyan is a officially a member of the Z Fighters. **Deity doesn't appear again until August 7th, a few of his particles escape through a black hole to another dimension that same day but leave a trail. Also on July 31st, The 14th Saiyan creates a new technique called the Dimensional Time Wave in-order to pursue Deity and is once again defeated despite the power level differences(the trip takes about 7 days, however the return trip back takes 2 days due to The 14th Saiyan perfecting his technique). ***'By the August 10th', The 14th Saiyan decides to leave the Z Fighters (only returning when something comes up) by use the Dimensional Time Wave to travel to other dimensions hoping to fight and help out in a time of crisis. *'Age 778: '(December 1st) Xethra is born. **The events of Dragon Ball Super take place. *'Age 789-790': The events of Dragon Ball GT take place. *'Age 790:' Xethra goes forward in time to age 1047. *'Age 800: '(January 1st) Uub Jr. is born. *'Early 800s:' Gohan, Trunks and other Z-Fighters open martial arts schools and write books. (canon) *'Age 877:' Goku Jr. (HyperNova54) is born. (non-canon) *'Age 900: '(July 7th) Draco is born. *'Age 939: '(December 2nd) The Saiyan, Takumi, is captured and killed once injected by the Gen Virus, this leads to the awakening of Majin Gen and his construction into . *'Age 955:' Charles Hosler, grandfather of Helena, starts the Hosler Family Baseball legacy at age of 20 at a tournament in East City. Marries his wife. *'Age 993:' Topazo arrives in the present. *'Age 1008:' Helena's brother, Brock, is born. *'Age 1011:' (February 9th) Helena is born. *'Age 1012: ' **''July 22nd''- Topazo joins the Lookout Crew. **''November 14th'' - The T-Fighters First Generation begin. *'Age 1016:' **June 11th - Kuzon awakes from his 280 year slumber in the mountains of Earth after being sent off Planet Vegeta in Age 736. He discovers an abandon castle and meets Neleth. He begins training him as an infant. *'Age 1015: '''Topazo dies for the first time **Kotaz is born * '''Age 1021:' Silver Shenron traveled through time and arrived in this time. ** ''December 25th '- is born. * '''Age 1025: 'April 26th - ''Domon Kasshu is born. *'Age 1026:' Ethan is born. **''July 13th - Shizen Gaidan is born. *'Age 1027: 'Nuki is born. **Legandies's parents are born *'Age 1030:' Kuzon meets Madelyn and forms a relationship with her. **Kato Senshi is born. *'Age 1031: 'November 11th - Kuzten is born, from an affair between young naive Kuzon and Madelyn. *'Between Age 1030 and 1040: '''Kuzon disappears (except for College/Job) to intense training elsewhere. He reaches the first three Super Saiyan forms. *'Age 1033: ' **''May 3rd- Hikari Minato is born. **''December 15th''- Kid Mars is born. *'Age 1036: '''Kuzon begins attending West City College. **''December 1st- SS is born, Venjix awakens. Lookout I *'Age 1040:' ~ Primary events of the Lookout RP takes place. ~ **''February 3rd'' - Trias crash lands on Earth after 480 years of drifting through space. **''April-May'' - Zion, Kuzon and Ian meet and form a friendship. Events of UDBW RP take place. They flee from them and form their own crew. **'May 8th' - The Lookout Crew is founded by Zion and Kuzon. **''May 23rd'' - Kuzon and Nova each die in a battle. Nova revived 6 weeks later. Kuzon meets and forms a relationship with Helena in Other World. He is revived June 6th. **''June 16th'' '- The Kuzon Games take place and end with cancellation. **''August 22nd- Kuro is revived from Other World by Kuzon. **Nova, Future Mars, and Kage join the Lookout Crew. **Jamez first makes his reveal in the Lookout RP Universe. **SS, SM, SJ, and Manticore are all killed. **''August 20th-29th''- Super Cell is fought & defeated by the Lookout Crew. ** September 19th- Super Cell returns but is once again defeated. **''December 1st''- Zidane is born. *'''Age 1041: **''May 12th'' - Kuzon Jr. is born in Other World to Helena and Kuzon. **Lumakai is born to Nikad and Nuki. *'Age 1043:' ~ Secondary Events of the Lookout RP takes place. ~ **Future Mars is killed, and Kid Mars joins the Lookout Crew, replacing him. **Turles Jr. comes back to Earth and Joins the Lookout Crew. ** Uub Jr. comes back to Earth and joins the Lookout Crew. ** Hikari Minato goes to Earth and joins the Lookout Crew. ** SS (Reborn) and Nobody are killed. Mirage, Kaizoku, and Zidane replace them. ** December 27th- The takes place. ** The Gates of Hell arc. ** The Lookout Hunger Games are held. ** Kato Senshi leads a revolution to overthrow his brother. ** Nacule joins the Lookout Crew. *'Age 1044:' **''February 8th'' - Zang is born. **Bisani Toribra joins the Lookout Crew. **''May 14th'' - Merohan joins the Lookout Crew. *'Age 1045: '''Trias awakes and joins the Lookout Crew after a bout with Ian. **'August 8th''' - Trinex the Supreme Android appears, leading to a Trias and Ian fusion to defeat it. This fusion's name is, .' *'Age 1046:' Kato leads another revolution, and then leaves his planet. **''August 25th'' - Kuzon publishes his first martial arts novel titled "Patience." Writes 17 books from 1046 to 1066. *'Age 1047:' ~ Tertiary Events of the Lookout RP take place. ~ **Dark Mars comes to Earth, and joins the Lookout Crew. **''May 14th - Lord Kuzon, Kuzon's father, is destroyed by the Lookout Crew. **Kuzon reaches Supreme Super Saiyan 6 through intense training. **''June 17th'' - Kuza is born to Helena and Kuzon. **Supreme Mars is created. **Sol is born. **''July 6th'' - Kuzon dies of a heart disease in his sleep after fighting Ethan. **The Vivo-Jin War begins, and Sol goes back to his dimension to help. **Android 66 joins the Lookout Crew, but then leaves to help his friends/family in the Vivo-Jin War. **''July 13th'' - The 14th Saiyan show up at the Lookout for the first time in years via Dimensional Time Wave and has a sparring session with Kuro. **Kato Senshi joins the Lookout Crew. **Decaun Equino joins the Lookout Crew **''July 16th'' - The Lookout Crew fights Smither and destroys him. Ethan fuses with the Mothership and then sacrifices himself to destroy it (Ethan dies). **Xethra arrives from the past. **''August 4th'' -''' Haruna comes to Earth and joins the Lookout Crew. **''August 16th'' - Jones, a Grey Knight Grand Master/Space Marine Veteran arrives via a Portal from the 41st Millennium, seeing if The Lookout Crew is in need of his services. **''August 24th'' - The Chishiski Military Boarding Academy of Academics University opens and Kuro, Nacule, and Bisani Toribra enroll. **''August 25th'' '- Oni arrives and kills Alpha. SS returns to the Lookout. **''August 29th - Jones enrolls at The Chishiski Military Boarding Academy of Academics University for 6 centuries worth of classes. **''November 1st'' - Kuzon publishes his second novel in Other World. Releases when revived. *'''Age 1048: April 28th - Kuzek and Kuzisa, children of Kuzon are born. *'Age 1049': May 11th - Nalece, the daughter of Kuro and Sari is born. *'Age 1052': ~ Quaternary events of the Lookout RP take place. ~ **''August 7th'' - Jamez "Peaz" Data dissapears without a trace, nowhere and nowhen to be found. **''September 13th'' - The Pride Demon, Charon exited the metaphysical realm of Thedas, entering the current Lookout Universe. He is currently residing in the either raiding, pillaging, or planning out his next means of goals. **''September 21st'' - Kochaku sends his Draxons out, and starts a Universal War. The Gods of the Universe, are stolen and trapped in the Realm of Xatrix, Kochaku steals their power, weakens the Creator of Existence, almost every being in all of existence is destroyed, there is a massive Space War everywhere with quadrillions of beings fighting the Draxons, The Lookout Crew and Kochaku fight to get to the Megasphere, where Kochaku plans to destroy all of Existence. The Lookout Crew and all beings in existence fuse into the Fate of the Universe, and destroy Kochaku and save the universe. **''October 31st'' - 'The Lookout Halloween Tournament takes place. **The First God of Chi enters Lookout. Star Serelinity helped stop Lux's invasion of the Lookout. Star Serelinity joins the Lookout Crew **Ma appears in front of the lookout and lookout crew, and to the world and introduces himself. **Aku Cipher is revived. *'Age 1058: Supreme City University and all it's subdivisions are officially opened, and replace Central City University. *'Age 1059': Legandies is born as the last of The Chosen. *'Age 1063'- ~ Quinary events of Lookout RP take place. ~ **''January 1st'' - Kuzon IV is born to Kuzon Jr. and Suka. ** January 3rd - A new demon exits the Fade but also leaving Thedas in total by name of Analessa -- a Desire Demon who had been recently taking into Charon's custody and had never been outside of Thedas or the Fade for that matter. **''January 8th'' '- The second Desire Demon from The Fade also enters the Lookout Universe only this time not in the custody of Charon. A Desire Demon by the name of Djannis had been tracking the original two demons down in an attempt to find her sister Analessa. **''January 24th - Regenesis joins the Lookout Crew. **''February 2nd'' - Kochaku is reawakened by beings summoning him on an outward planet in the 5th Universe. The Ancient Existial Order appears on the Lookout to warn the Lookout Crew of his presence. The Crew travel to that planet and destroy the beings. The Creator of the Universe summons the Crew and talk to them. The Crew is sent to the ancient Maze of Izami in 4,000,000,000 Before Age. They solve the maze, and find Kochaku in a room. COE sends them to a room to get the Staff of Zen'no Pawa in a past time, since Kochaku has the current and tainted it with evil. The Crew go back, and fight Kochaku, and destroy him with an Ancient Spirit Bomb only an inch from total destruction of existence. **''April 1st'' '-' Goku IV dies beside the Lookout Crew, at the age of 121, the last living grandson of Goku Jr. *'''Age 1064: November 1st - Kuzon Jr. wins the Mayoral Elections and is elected Mayor of Supreme City. *'Age 1065:' January 1st - Kuzon Jr. is inaugurated Mayor. King Furry endorses him. Forms the Kuz Capital Bank which becomes one of the most richest industries on Earth, launching KJ to one of the richest and most successful businessmen and kickstarting his career. *'Age 1067:' July 8th - Kuzlan, the first son of Kuzin and Patti Orbell, is born. *'Age 1068:' **''April 1st'' - Kuza and Eltrio are married. **''October 10th'' - Knox, the first son of Kuza and Eltrio is born. ** Kuzon Jr. wins a second term as Mayor. *'Age 1069:' July 12th - Kuzin's son Kuzwell is born. Along with him, Patti Orbell, his mother, dies in childbirth but the child survives. *'Age 1070:' **''January 4th'' ' - Kuzi (daughter of Kuzek and Ryma) and (daughter of Kuzisa and Axel), are both born. **''January 20th - Kuzon Jr. attends and speaks at the Universal Political Conference (UPC). Earth gains much publicity. **''March 16th'' - Carlisle Chan is born. *'''Age 1071 - ''Senary events of Lookout RP take place.'' **''April 22nd''- takes place. Earth is destroyed by wished back. Kuzon is killed but wished back. Kuzelias makes his debut on Earth and lives with Kuzon's family, and visits his father from beyond the grave. **''May 20-25th'' '- The 'LookoutCup!, a huge tournament, debuts with the 1071 LCup. Kuzek begins training Carlisle Chan. **''June 20th -'' 'Kuzon graduates from West City College, after forgetting about graduation in 1040, with a Science & Art degree. **''July 1st - the Jashin Arc takes place. * '''Age 1072, 1076, 1080, 1084 - Kuzon Jr. is re-elected Mayor of Supreme City 6 times in a row. Breaks record. * Age 1073 '- ''May 1-June 3rd- Kuzon Jr. travels on a highly-publicized business trip to Big Red to discuss trade, and officially start Earth's entrance into the universal stage. * 'Age 1074 '- KJ publishes the 75 papers. * 'Age 1080 '- The New Tuffle Empire is founded by Zion. * '''Age 1081 - Kuzon IV marries Phoebe. * Age 1083 - KJ earns his , the highest rank in the Earth Forces, for outstanding military service and education. *'Age 1086 '-''' Septenary events of Lookout RP take place.'' ** ''May 16 - ''Domon Kasshu revisits the ancient spirit, training with him more and returning his body to age 16. **''July 16th-'' Kuzon dies of natural causes beside family and friends, thus removing another Lookout legend from the mortal realm. An honorary memorial is held. **''July 18th-'' The 14th Saiyan has returned to the Lookout Universe, proceeding from the Mulitverse after spent the remaining 15 years secretly on a medical course degree. He is now officially a freelance doctor for a good portion of these new years of his life. During this time as well he has mastered Super Saiyan level's and Super Saiyan 6 (wiki version). And improved several different kinds of attacks as well the formation of new ones. He is currently in preperation for his Potara Fusion counterpart which is expected to arrived sometime during the year. **''July 26th '- Kuzon V & Kuzoh II are born to Kuzon IV and Phoebe. Kuzon V dies in birth. **Carlisle Chan joins the Lookout Crew some years back. **''July 30th - Anthrax arrives into DB time period of Age 1086 again for the second time. Officially here to stay as he settles himself down within the Supreme City... unofficially of course. Hiding himself a way in a make-shift mostly abandoned neighborhood house-like hideout. From all view. (Intensions: Unknown at this time). **''August 2nd'' - Valya appears within the Lookout Universe. Accepted in and taken care of by Anthrax in a specific location inside Supreme City; Preferable being that Valya tends to not always been one place, on-the-move, he will either go or bounce from one city on the Earth to the another. He is currently at Central City, and has chosen not to migrate again for the time being. **''August 27th'' - King Furry XI dies, and the throne title of King of Earth is passed to Kuzon Jr. The Great Era begins. * Age 1087 ** September 2nd - Kuzynthia is born to Kuzon IV and Phoebe. * Age 1090-1100 - 'The Progressive Era ** ''November 1st 1090 - The Great Empire is officially founded, spanning 5 galaxies. Kuzon Jr. becomes Emperor of the Great Empire. Ocarin becomes Chancellor. Earth is fitted with a new invention, a holonet, named the eNet. ** 1093 - Namekian immigration increases, Planet Namek and Earth become more diverse with thousands of races. ** 1094-96 - Kuzon Jr. embarks on his massive Universal Supertour. ** 1096 - The Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP) was formed. *'''Age 1100 - Octonary events of Lookout RP take place. ** October 12th - Events of the Return of Carnus Arc take place. ** October 31st - The Lookout Halloween Turkey Tournament takes place. ** October 25th - June 1st 1101 - [[The Herulean War|'The Herulean War']]' ' *** October 25th -'' Herulean Ambassador Jazro arrives on Earth, negotiates with KJ, and opens trading routes with the Great Empire. Kortanium becomes popular for 3 days, but begins infecting people of Earth, transforming them into Heruleans. Ocarin is one but saved. *** ''October 30th - KJ sends ships to the EarthNet. Herulean ships arrive. They sit in waiting. *** November 7th - Assault on the eNet. War is officially declared on the the FAUF by Kuzon Jr. The [[The Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers|'UAGP']] forms, a collection of the strongest empires ever, and declares war on them as well. *** November 12-19th - The Third Great Earth Council is hosted by KJ. *** November 16th - Battle on 01-89 Ammul. *** November 18th - Herul Invasion of West City. *** November 28-30th - Liberation of Planet Namek. *** December 14th - Xoclovian Invasion of Earth. *** December 15th - Herulean Invasion of Vivia. *** December 25th - Battle on The Grid. *** December 31st - Battle on Zacces. Hundreds of millions of UAGP casualties. **** Kuro's wife, Sari, dies of a heart attack. Throws Kuro into depression. He goes insane. * Age 1101 ** February 1st - Second Battle on Zacces. Zacces is destroyed. ** February 15th - Liberation of Kortan. ** February 17th' '- Destruction of Base 9. ** March 25th' '- Planet Kryptonia is destroyed by Herulean forces in an act of terrorism. ** May 8th - Ian Cipher'' dies, the Lookout Crew honors him. Phoenix Cipher succeeded him as Emperor of the Holy Edenian Empire.'' *** The Kingdom of Nikdia is invaded by Xoclovian forces. ** May 20th - Power Bases around Planet Herul are destroyed by Lookout Crew forces. ** June 1st - Final Battle on Planet Herul, UAGP vs. FAUF. The Lookout Crew take on Kayzur Jossomos and he commits suicide. Kuzon Jr. single-handedly takes on King S, strips him of his powers, and imprisons him in Kilalhodobad Prison. Planet Herul self-destructs and all Heruleans are destroyed. The Great Empire takes control of the Xoclovian Empire and renames if the Republic of Xoclovia. The UAGP temporarily goes defunct. ** The Universal Restoration Movement (URM) begins and is led by Emperor Kuzon Jr. The Dragon Balls are used to restore some of the destruction. Lasts 4 years. Universe enters interdependence. * Age 1103 - KJ is named an honorary member of Universal House Farwyn Council. He gets his own statue, considered a great honor, carved in the Honor Garden on the Capitol Planet. Lookout Crew is also honored at a ceremony. * Age 1105 - Nonary events of Lookout RP take place. ** May 16th - Ethan, longtime Lookout Crew member, dies. ** June 15th - KJ announces his Tour de Politik universal tour. ** June 22nd - The LookoutCup! 1105 takes place. ** July 1st - KJ embarks on the Tour de Politik political/business tour. There is much publicity and media hype. It lasts exactly 1 year. ** September 7th - Events of the Dimensional Nihility arc take place. ** September 8th - ''Domon returns to the Lookout after a long break, and the ancient deity restores his body to age 16 once again before dying. ** September 10th - Vegitax returns to the Lookout after 50 years, named as Avallac'h. ** ''September 10th - Second part of the Jashin Saga take place. The entire multiverse is destroyed, nearly. The Lookout Crew faces Jashin and defeats him by merging every person who ever existed together and firing a superblast that destroys him. The Dragon Balls are used to restore all 12 universes in the years that follow. * Age 1108 - June 10th - Otori, son of Kuzynthia and Harmon, is born from scientific genetic mutation and is the first Human-Saiyan-Namekian hybrid. * Age 1108-10 - Emperor Kuzon Jr. under takes the massive universal geo-political KJ Over the Universe supertour. Adds 400 billion planets to the empire. Tension, chaos and conflict continues to rise throughout the universe, as war and rebellion, and revolution occurs rapidly. * Age 1112 - Denary events of Lookout RP start here (through to 1125). ** November 25th - The Universal Embassy, base of the Universal Supersystem's operations, holds a meeting and invites the Lookout Crew on Planet Tarnava. The Lookout Halloween Turkey Tournament is held. ** December 25th - The Christmas Convention is held between UAGP leaders. The Great Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces is formed in following weeks secretly. ** December 30th - Jamez "Peaz" Data returns. * Age 1113 - ** April 15th - Eldreyn ships land on Earth forcefully and elites of the Supersystem declare official universal superwar on the GUAOF, thus beginnng the [[Great Universal Revolution|'Great Universal Revolution']]. ** April 26th - ''Battle at Phuur by System (win) ** ''June 1st - ''Strike on 607-B by GUAOF (win) ** ''July 25th - ''Mass Invasion of the West Quadrant by GUAOF (loss) ** ''August 8th - ''Capture of the West Quadrant by GUAOF (win) ** ''October 8th ''- The E99 enhanced abominated appears on Earth. ** ''October 15th - ''Invasion of Nikdia by System (loss) * '''Age 1114' - ** January 18th - ''Breaching of Base Unnsei (files recovered) ** ''January 25th - ''Siege of 771-D. Prince Elsyntris Duur defeated by the Lookout Crew in battle. ** ''July 10-17th - Congress of States ** October 9th - Invasion of Dayn-Soul by GUAOF (win) ** November 28th - Ikimonos (giant space worm monsters) debut * Age 1115 - ** February 1st-5th - Invasion of District 4 / Hesos Conflict ** February 8th - Avallac'h is captured by the System ** April 1st - ''Invasion of District 4 Part II by GUAOF (win). ** ''May 8th - ''Levelling the South Quadrant by GUAOF. ** ''September 22nd - ''Conquering the South Quadrant by GUAOF (win). ** ''November 5th - ''The Alcoin Insurrection. Massive GUAOF ally falls into chaos/rebellion. ** ''December 3rd -'' Battle in Everspace (GUAOF win). The Universal Superlockdown Grid is activated by the System which rigs up the universe and prevents teleportation/telepathy. Massive system of vortexes and nanodimensional spacetime tunnels discovered. * '''Age 1116' - ** March 23rd - ''Trouble on New Haggar. The ExpoUniverse'16 takes place and LCrew attends. System invades the planet. The Crew fights Master Justiciar Priestess Khan. David Vafer debuts. ** ''April 22nd - ''Chancellor Ocarin of Earth is assassinated by poison by the System. Funeral is held. Callum Hawthorne is named his successor. ** ''May 1st - ''Siege of the Empire by System (GUAOF loss). The Xoclovian Empire rebels against the Great Empire and joins the System. ** ''June 13th -'' Taking Fort Hyald (GUAOF win). ** ''July 10-13th - Genocide of the Innocents. Everin Duur is fought and killed. The Plague spreads across the universe killing over 800 trillion people and devastating thousands of planets. ** September 1st - Battle of Gung-Fi (stalemate). ** October - The Holy Edenian Empire officially allies with the System. ** December 25th - The Christmas Massacre takes place (GUAOF loss). * Age 1117 - ** February 25th - ''Espionage of District 19 by GUAOF (failure). ** ''April 8th - ''Fall of the Planet of the Gods. The USP is massively invaded by System. The Lockdown grid goes back up stronger than before, Prince Varvi and David Vafer destroy the planet and Queen Nami Minato commits suicide. ** ''April 30th - ''Siege of Ton Hyon Min. Ceasefire. ** ''August 20th - ''The Universal Collapse. The stock market, business, and all economic/social relations across the universe fall into failure. Millons of planets thrown into massive depressions. Thousands of large scale rebellions and empires are overthrown within days. ** ''August 25th-September 3rd -'' KJ holds a Royal Council Hall to discuss future GUAOF plans against the constantly powerful-growing System. GUAOF Terracus (supership) introduced. Infiltration of Base Norad (recover first 7 scrolls). ** ''September 15th - Universal Blackout. * Age 1118 - ** January 1st - Sack of Daryn. Within Agicho. Last 2 scrolls retrieved. Priestess Khan fought and killed. ** May 11th - Elusk'nava debuts, kills Pierce. ** May 19th - ''Mikino Kasshu and Auron Jet are born to and Domon Kasshu ** ''November 11th - The Night of Tears. Massive Uzbekian genocide and rape by the System (Eldreyn). Both races reunite once again and become a masterrace. * Age 1119 - ** February 28th - Destruction of the Daar Galaxy. Big strike to GUAOF. ** June 1st-27th - Great Battle of Chanin. GUAOF pushes System back super hard. ** December 27th - Hack of the Basilica. System leader Ninthalor debuts to the LCrew. * Age 1120 - ** May 8th - GUAOF Hall of Justice Meeting. Lookout Crew celebrates 80th birthday. Kuzon Jr. resigns as King of Earth after 34 years (effective in January). ** June 1st - A New Evil - Initiate 50,000,000 galaxy-long Supermissile. All 12 universal barriers broken, the entire multiverse becomes one. Multiversal Superlockdown initiated. ** July 8th - Invasion of Edenia (GUAOF loss) ** July 11th - Great Battle of Korn. (GUAOF win) ** November 6th - First Earth Presidential Election. Mordecai Torrin wins - inaugurated 1 Jan 1121. ** Kuzon Jr. begins his [[KJ Over the Multiverse|'KJ Over the Multiverse']] tour. * Age 1122 - ** December 16th - Realm of the Aetherium. KJ, Domon, and Sora retrieve the ancient blade Dawnfang to use against the System. * Age 1123 - ** August 10th - Battle of Moiverre (GUAOF win). ** Shenron and all the wish-granting dragons are killed by Ninthalor. All Dragon Ball sets are rendered useless. * Age 1124 - ** March 5th - First Invasion of the East Quadrant (System territory). Lookout Crew hacks into the Quantum Network and face Prince Varvi Duur, who escapes. They face and kill David Vafer. * Age 1125 - The Finale Year ** January 5th - The Hokai first appears in the universe after 50 billion years, signalling a multiversal retcon in 8 months. Gives Eldreyn great power. KJ, Kyunameii and Zion begin drafting the New Universal Constitution. ** August 20th - The Grand Universal GUAOF High Constitutional Congress is held. The New Universal Constitution is signed. Billions watch the coverage. An entire new universal system is established that can not be corrupted. ** September 5th - All non-Beta Gods begin being permanently destroyed and their power absorbed into Ninthalor. Ninthalor ascends to Super God. Takes the reins of the entire multiverse under his control. Lookout Crew are completely powerless. Elyus says to commit suicide, and there would be a 50/50 chance existence would be permanently destroyed, or reupload into a new, retconned universe where Ninthalor would be defeatable. The entire Lookout Crew commit suicide and destroy existence. Existence reuploads into a fresh, new rebuilt shell, but everything within it is the same as before. The entire Lookout Crew face Ninthalor in a several hour long battle. The final showdown. Ian Cipher is killed. Kuzon IV commits suicide, releasing Kyuseishu back into the universe. The Crew uses Multiple Fusion, to become Savior of the Omniverse. Ninthalor is finally destroyed by combined attacks, and the entire System capital is obliberated. The Great Universal Revolution ends. ** September 6th - Varvi Duur commits suicide by poison in fear of the Lookout Crew finding him in the wake of his father's death. GUAOF is dissipated. The Lookout Crew reunites on the Lookout for the final time in a long time. The universe celebrates the end of the war. A massive post-war ceremony is held on the Lookout with John Lennon in attendence to perform Imagine. The Lookout Crew splits up after 85 years. * Age 1126-30 - The Great Harmonium period of universal restoration. Most of the multiverse is restored and the new universal system proves to be successful, with a democratic council of leaders. Period of economic prosperity ensues next 15 years. ** June 6th 1126 - ''The Fractal Empire is created by Erebus. * '''Age 1130-32' - KJ goes on his Universal Restoration Tour to conclude the Harmonium. ** June 10th - Otori's wife Tiana gives birth to Kuzon VII , but dies in childbirth. The baby survives. ** June 13th - Otori dies from his evergrowing inside sickness after much depression and mourning. * Between Age 1132 and 1182 - Many of the Kuz Clan die * Age 1145 - September 5th - Events of Lookout: The Last take place. Lookout Crew reunite after exactly 20 years. Kuzon Jr., renowned universal legendary leader, dies at age 104, followed by a massive universal funeral. Mourning period ensues next 5 years. Lookout II * Age 1330-32 - the Great Civil War takes place within the Great Empire. First Empire is overthrown and Second Empire is founded. Kastair United is called upon to help Earth. * Age 1421 - ''March 3rd ''- Suzumiya Kisuke is born. * Age 1469 - March 14th - Shinou Asura is born. * Age 1478 - January 15th - Gaven is born to two alien parents and given to an orphanage on Earth. * Age 1483 - May 8th - Zion X is born. ** Yjimo Asamazi, leader of the Galactic Rebellion, is imprisoned on Planet Tazba. The rebellion dissipates. * Age 1487 - ''January 3rd - Suzumiya Aika is born. *'Age 1488 - ''July 8th - ''Luke Oersted is born. *Age 1496 - Hanna Rune is inaugurated as President of Earth. Her first term is overran by Kastair United and brainwashing, plus Earth impoverishment. * '''Age 1500 - ~ Primary events of Lookout II RP take place ~ ** January 9th - Wrath of Taze arc takes place. Warriors of the future-Neo Lookout Crew meet. ** January 11-15th - Events of the Tuffle Crusades arc takes place. ** February 1st ''- Gaven and Jericho join the Agents of Justice. ** ''March 13th - The band Unity is formed by Gaven, Jace Kurns, and Mikael Misobi. ** April 27th - The Lookout Tournament takes place, uniting the warriors even closer. ** May 8-June 4th - Events of the United arc take place.' '''Neo Lookout Crew officially become a team. Leaders of [[Kastair United|''Kastair United]] killed and the superpower dissipates. ** June 8-27th - Keepers of the Oasis arc takes place. ** June 10th - Unity 's debut album is released. Attracts a small cult following. ** July 1st - Lookout II RP Movie: Curse of Tchayk takes place. Evil wizard Tchayk is vanquished. ** July 6-9th - Children of Ultimecia arc takes place. ** July 9th - The Seven arc takes place. ** July 14-16th - LookoutCup! 1500 takes place. Unipope Ravun XI and Emperor Emaod Zingro attend. Leohart wins. ** November 1st - Earth Presidential election is held. Hanna Rune is re-elected. * Age 1501-02 ** Unity releases several albums, becoming massively popular throughout space surrounding Earth. * Age 1503 - ~Secondary events of Lookout II RP take place ~ ** April 7th - The 'Part of the Plan' movie is released, featuring Unity members. ** August 8th - The Terracontinental Federation (TCF) seizes some islands on Earth and enters conflict with the Earth government. ** August 12th - Emperor Emaod Zingro of the Great Empire resigns, nominating no successor. Yjimo Asamazi is released from prison on Big Red by Earth, the Galactic Rebellion is revived. The Andromeda Empire declares war on TGE after an incident. ** August 13th - The Big Red Partnership signs the Great Empire off of it, creating grounds for the War of Unification. ** August 15-19th - Members of the Neo Lookout Crew visit Planet Nokai to study under Yogi Lokenath Rishi. *** 15th - The TCF dissipates. *** 18th - Torhnir Otanyu is chosen as the ninth Emperor of the Great Empire. Begins easing tensions between TGE and BRP. ** September 10-13th - The Wrath of the Underking arc takes place. ** September 15th - The NLC aid Torin in taking down old friend Embial who attempts to kill him for an incident years ago. ** December 22nd - Lookout II RP Movie: The Awakening takes place. * Age 1504 '- ** Fall - the Purging of the Kuz Clan begins and lasts through next spring. * '''Age 1505 '- ** June 10th - The final events of [[Cosmic Terror: The Finale|'''the Cosmic Terror]] take place. Nezix is defeated, nearly all Neo Lookout Crew members are either killed or rendered insane, few escape alive. * Age 4900 - Lazarus is born. * Age 4953 - Goddess of Ahaerix; Haqua Xinyue 'Fu' Ziling release's the waterworld of Xeajedalar (including it's 87,000 people on passage via blessing) into an area of the west galaxy, over looking the east galaxy. ** January 2nd - Sukage Masako is born. * Age 5000 - ~ Primary events of Lookout III RP take place ~ ** July 30th - December 25th - The Cosmic Chaos Tale takes place. Category:Timeline Category:Policy Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout Crew Category:Lookout I/II